MY Hunger Games
by Akira Chikara
Summary: What if the Hunger Games took place in present time? What if the game was created after the book so many of us have read THE HUNGER GAMES? What would happen then? Tell me, what would happen? Well, I have the answers!


**Hey Guys! Okay, so I though I'd make a present day Hunger Games kind of story. This is my first time writing something like this, so please bear with me! **

**;)**

Slip! Slip! Slip!

'What is that?'

Slip! Slip! Slip!

I hear soft whispers pulling me from my sweet dreams; slowly opening my eyes I look up to see my mother's beautiful face looking down at me. Her black hair streaked with silver tied back in its usual braid tickles my nose and her brown eyes are pleading with me, begging me to wake up. "Come on sweetie, the reaping's today. You need to wake up!" My mind begins to clear as I process what she just said. As it dawns on me I shoot from my bed and fly across the room to my closet pulling out my school uniform; brushing my teeth and hair and kissing all of my family goodbye I run to school.

"You were almost late! You know you can't afford to do that today!" My middle school homeroom teacher sighs and shakes her head; everyone reluctantly take seats at their desk as Mrs. Carlson explains to us what is going on. "I know all of you have read the book _The Hunger Games_, well this is very much like it only each catholic school represents a district. We represent district 12, and it isn't only ages 12-18. It is all ages, from 2-19." You can hear everyone try to breathe as they rap their minds around this new information and some begin to cry as it dawns on them. Little brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews…cousins; all who were supposed to be safe are now faced with the same dangers as us 26 students sitting in this room.

I feel….outraged! Slamming my hands hard against the surface of my desk I ask "Isn't it enough to send 24 CHILDREN against each other? Why is the government so fascinated by…..by…that horrid book that they have to make it real? Why are they sending children who can't even tie their shoes into an arena to KILL EACH OTHER?"

Mrs. Carlson opens her mouth about to say something when a large bell begins to toll; she briskly separates us according to our age and gender. 16 boys and 10 girls; ages 13-15. I stand between my two best friends Sarah and Taleela. They shake their heads at me telling me that what I said was enough and not to do anything rash during the reaping; a simple shake of the head can say so much. All three of us silently hold hands as we walk down the stairs and to the square where the reaping was being held. We were then ushered into a group consisting of other 13 year old girls from different schools.

I watch as everyone settles and turn my attention to the stage only when someone begins to speak in a microphone. "Welcome to the very first _Hunger Games, _I know many of you are eager to get started so let's begin!" It was a young woman dressed in a lot of pink who had spoken in her chipper little voice. Walking over to a large glass bowl marked girls she drew her hand in and with too much flourish pulls out a slim piece of paper with typing on it and reads the name for District 1's female tribute. I watch as one by one each of the tributes is called up until all that is left is District 12.

I wait with bated breath as she pulls out a small piece of paper and reads "Elaina…" I stopped listening. Everything in the world didn't stop as many of you are probably thinking no, it began to spin uncontrollably. I watched as Elaina, my sweet little Elaina, 3 YEAR OLD little Elaina, the girl whose hand I held, the girl who I took to church every Wednesday; I couldn't believe what I'd heard. Surely this was all just a nightmare, a horrible dream. My Elaina was led toward the stage and before anybody could stop I already had this angel of a girl in my arms as I screamed, begged, pleaded to be allowed to volunteer for this….for MY sweet little angel.

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a minute or two the pink lady spoke "Very well, what is your name?" I let go of the little girl and stood up straight looking her dead in the eyes I told her in the steadiest voice I have ever used after screaming or crying I said "Oleander….Oleander Valley."


End file.
